You are my sunshine
by LovelyandLost
Summary: "Wherever you go, no matter what the weather, always bring your own sunshine." Emmy was the sunshine, her smile could cure cancer. She was raised on magic, southern charm, and sweet tea. Draco Malfoy is about to find out that every flower needs sunshine to flourish. He needs Emmy to breathe, he just doesn't know it yet. The Goblet of Fire might be the best thing to ever happen.


_THUMP._

I struggled to lift my head off my pillow at the loud noise. Yawning, I reached over to find my wand somewhere on my bed stands. I cast a quick tempus spell, my southern twang reverberating against the quiet stone walls. The time appeared: 5:25am. Stretching, I sat up in bed and looked over at my best friend, the current cause of the commotion.

"Laura what the hell are you doing?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked away the blurriness of early morning. My best friend gave me a sleepy smile and struggled to untangle herself from the covers.

"Sorry Emmy, I got tangled up in the sheets and then rolled off the bed. I didn't mean to wake you up." She spoke in one continued run-on sentence very quickly. Laura always spoke fast, she ran on caffeine and sugar. I called her Tiger.

"It's okay; it's time to get up anyway." I stretched my arms over my head and swung my feet over to the edge of the bed before sliding down onto the soft plush carpet of the girls' dorm room.

We were PukWudgies and our dormitory was magicked to replicate a cozy borrow, much like the ones we were accustomed to at home. Cauldrons simmered around the floor, lighting up rows of ingredients, recipes, and potions. We were healers after all. Small doors ran off here and there in the walls to small tunnels that wound down to the bed chambers where we currently resided. There's a PukWudgie painting on the third floor of the East wing if you describe to him someone or something you care about his frame will open to reveal a hole. The hole is a large tunnel slide that glides down into the common room. Then when you leave, the tunnel glides you back up. I loved our home. As healers we are defined by our hearts, who we love, and most importantly, who we have helped.

I got dressed quickly, navy blue tights, black knee-high boots, red and blue checkered skirt, white dress shirt, red tie, blue vest with the school crest, and clock in hand, I ran back out of the bathroom and towards the slid to go to the common room and then to breakfast.

"Hurry up Tiger; I'm not going to be late for breakfast again." I called over my shoulder and stuffed my wand into my boot. Laura rolled her eyes and hurried over to me still looping her tie around her neck.

"Good morning students, how are all of you doing this fine morning?" Our headmaster, Fontaine, smiled at all of us brightly. He was a short, bearded, happy go lucky man. He was a great headmaster by anyone's standards. Everyone chorused out their morning hello's before he raised his hands in a silence gesture.

"This year is a very special year indeed my dear pupils, this is the year of the Triwizard Tournament. What is the triwizard trounament you may ask, well Madame President is here to explain. I'll let her have the floor now." He stepped aside to reveal the President of the Confederacy of Wizards, our version of the President of the United States.

"Welcome students of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to express how proud I am of all of you for making it this far in your school training. So congratulations, no matter what year you're currently in. This message is for all wizards and witches who are of age. The Triwizard Tournament is coming up; this tournament is a series of trials that test your ability to think, access, reason, and apply your magical knowledge thus far. The winner will receive the triwizard trophy cup and 10,000 galleons. Every year a different school hosts the tournament and this year it is Hogwarts in England. Your headmaster has posted the restrictions of the tournament on the walls of every common room. Now I must say to every young wizard or witch that is thinking of entering this tournament: do not take this lightly, there is a reason you must be of age to enter. This tournament is highly dangerous and will push you all to the breaking point. So with that in mind: good luck."

Everyone was sent to their lessons after announcements; Laura and I were on our way to Herbology, which was taught by our Head of House: Professor Mirabella Blake.

Laura more bounced then walked next to me chattering on about the tournament, one we were both too young to enter. "I can't believe you have to be of age to enter, that's so stupid. I mean I know some seventeen-year-old's who still can't cast a simple engorgio spell." She snorted. She had a point there.

"Good morning youngens, today we are uprooting mandrakes and replanting them. So place the ear muffs over your ears, the cry of a baby mandrake won't kill you yet, but it will paralyze you. So make sure your ears are covered tight and put on your gloves. Ready? Marvelous." Professor Blake clapped excitedly.

I grabbed the pair of red ear muffs sitting in front of me and clamped them over my ears. I slid the dragon hid gloves on my spindly pale fingers and watched as my fingers barely hit the end of the gloves, they were at least two sizes too big. I didn't bother asking for a different pair, they'd all be too big. I was unusually small for my age, too short and too thin to ever be considered pretty. I had super wavy chestnut brown hair that reached my hips, eyes that were too blue and too big for my unusually pale face and an elven nose with pale pink cupid bow lips. Laura said I looked like a china doll, I think I looked more like a ghost. Regardless, I grasped the top of the mandrake and pulled hard. The screaming was slightly muffled thanks to the ear muffs, but I could still hear the screeching coming from the baby plant. The Pukwudgie inside me wanted to cuddle it, hoping to keep it from crying. Our hearts are wild creatures; I suppose that's why our ribs are cages. I could see a little bit of myself in every creature I came across.

After Herbology, came Charms, where they practiced cheering charms for the full hour. Everyone left class in a good mood for lunch. Laura skipped besides me, full of vanilla tootsie roll sugar and cheering charm power. "I can't believe we're going to England, I'm so excited Emmy!" She bounced and flounced towards the Pukwudgie table and sat down gracefully. On the other hand, I plopped down less than gracefully, sitting on top of my feet so I could be higher over the table. Laura was several inches taller than me. Food appeared on the plates and we all dug in.

It was finally October, which meant two things: My 14th birthday, and the triwizard tournament. We were leaving for England in the next few days so Laura and I took it upon ourselves to learn everything we could about the English wizarding community. List of things we've found out so far:

They call no-mags "muggles"

They have their own Grindelwald called "Voldemort"

Voldemort's followers are called "death eaters"

The death eaters invaded the Quidditch World Cup

The fate of the wizarding world seemed to land on the shoulders of a 14-year-old named Harry Potter

They are so very much screwed.

Laura looked at the Daily Prophet in shock; we saw the moving images from the World Cup. Mayhem was apparent and the 'dark mark' (Voldemort's symbol) was displayed in the sky in the background while hooded figures terrorized no mages and wizards alike.

"Is it even safe for us to be going there?" Laura's eyes were watering, Pukwudgies were known to be bleeding hearts, and we feel things deeply and are usually emotionally affected when things happen to others.

"They wouldn't be sending us if it wasn't safe…right?" I bit my lip nervously but tried to remain optimistic. I was naturally optimistic and upbeat. It was in my southern nature. I had to believe that our headmaster wouldn't intentionally ever put us in danger that no headmaster would. We were the future of the wizarding world, we were the next generation. We are the people that our teachers are raising us to be.

We were on our way to England, and everything was about to change.

 **Author's Note: This story is replacing my old one "Sweet like Sugar". I hope ya'll like it.**


End file.
